The NCI Surgical Oncology Fellowship is a highly competitive two-year training program consisting of six months of clinical rotations (thoracic, endocrine, GI, and consultative surgery), as well as 18 months of dedicated laboratory research. The laboratory training experience is the major component of the fellowship program and is uniformly identified as the impetus for physicians seeking admission to the SOFP. Through our clinical/translational efforts, we have begun to characterize the outcomes for patients with GI and endocrine cancers. Our efforts have spanned cancers of the bile ducts, liver, pancreas, colon, as well as efforts to characterize the basic requirements for clinical training in surgical oncology. The Endocrine Surgery Service performs 150-200 procedures annually; nearly 75% of these procedures are consult cases.